Black Knight
by MandyKim108
Summary: Bella Swan isn't your normal human. In fact, some would say she isn't human at all. She isn't. Born Isabella Marie Mikaelson fathered by the most dangerous man Niklaus Mikaelson. Full summary inside
1. Summary

**Bella Swan isn't your normal human. In fact, some would say she isn't human at all. She isn't. Born Isabella Marie Mikaelson fathered by the most dangerous man Niklaus Mikaelson. She moves to Forks to live with her dad's Witch Charles Swan and once there she let's her human side come out to play. Attracting one of the Cold Ones. Jasper knows what she is and demands that he won't let any harm come to her. When Edward left she calls her father demanding to come home.**

 **Damon is tired of fighting with Stefan and Elena. Jenna and Ric have taken off in order to get away from Klaus and his mayhem. Going over there to offer himself to be sacrificed at the curse breaking. Knocking on the door he finds himself falling for the beauty that answers.**


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries. If I did then they would've ended the way they did. I'm only saying this once. On with the story...

Prologue

Bella

"Why must I leave?"

"It's for your safety, figlia"(daughter)

"Se è per sicurezza, perché non venire con me?" I look at him curious.(If it's for safety then why not come with me?)

"Because I am needed here. You'll be fine on your own. It's not like you're going to be alone. I'm sending you to Charles."

"Of all places you are sending me to, and Forks, Washington it is! Is Aunt Bekah coming with me?"

"No, you are going there alone. Charles should be waiting for you at the airport. Try to keep quiet about me. Charles will be acting like your dad."

"Sai se e quando verrai a prenderti, ti odierò. Pensi che lo zio Lija sia l'unico a cacciarti, ma lo aiuterò volentieri." I walk out of the room.(You know if and when you come get me I am going to hate you. You think Uncle Lijah is the only one hunting you down, but I will gladly help him.)

"See what you've done now Nik," I hear my Aunt Bekah say.

"She won't help him if he asked. She may say that."

"I really think you underestimate her, Nik." Bekah walks into the kitchen with me.

"Si Elijah me contacte, je l'aiderai. Je peux le contacter moi-même. Qu'est-ce que mon fichu père planifie, Bekah?"(If Elijah contacts me I will help him. I may contact him myself. What is my damn father planning, Bekah?)

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de t'oublier de connaître cette langue? Ton père n'a jamais eu la patience pour la langue ou les gens."(Why is it I keep forgetting you know this language?Your father has never had the patience for the language or the people.)

"Answer my question." I demand.

"Votre père a trouvé un moyen de briser la malédiction. Il ne sait pas de quoi il a besoin et s'il aura plus d'ennemis. Il veut que tu sois en sécurité avant de partir à sa recherche." She looks at me.(Your father has found a way to break the curse. He's not sure what he needs and if he'll get more enemies along the way. He wants you safe before he goes looking for her.)

"Padre! Dobbiamo parlare. ADESSO!" I yell walking away from my Aunt.(Father! We need to talk. NOW!)

"Don't say anything. He didn't want you knowing about it." Bekah whispers under her breath.

"Too late," I say running up to my father's room.

Not bothering to knock I slam the bedroom door open. I see him standing there packing. I get my attitude from him one hundred percent. Add the attitude of one who is a vampire and werewolf on top of the attitude of a witch and fae you get a very bad combination of pure evil.

"Quindi hai pensato di farla franca. Senza di me scoprire? Bel padre, prova, ma vengo con te."(So you thought you could get away with this. Without me finding out? Nice try father, but I'm coming with you.)

He turns and looks at me. "Who told you?"

"Did you really think you'd get away with me not finding out? I'm not stupid father. I will be coming with you!"

"Isabella è dannatamente pericoloso per te venire con me. Non farò l'incantesimo finché non saprò che è sicuro per te. Entrambi abbiamo bisogno di questa dannata maledizione spezzata. Ti amo figlia, ma non voglio rischiare che tu venga ucciso." He grabs my hand.(Isabella it's too damn dangerous for you to come with me. I won't be doing the spell until I know it's safe for you. We both need this damn curse broken. I love you daughter but I won't risk you being killed.)

"So you think your enemies won't come looking for me? What about the full moon? What am I to do about that?"

"My enemies will always be looking for you, but they can not find you because of your shield. Now Charles knows what to do and he'll help you with that. Once I know it's safe I'll come for you."

"Padre, mi mancherai, non sono sicuro che sarò in grado di farlo senza di te, promettimi che chiamerai almeno una volta al giorno e sii sicuro per favore, ho perso mamma e io davvero non voglio perdere anche te." I look at him with tears in my eyes.(Father, I'm going to miss you. I'm not sure I'll be able to do this without you. Promise me you'll call at least once a day. And be safe please. I lost mom and I really don't want to lose you as well.)

A/N: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE DONE WITH GOOGLE TRANSLATE. IF THEY ARE INCORRECT PLEASE LET ME KNOW.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella

I was done. I didn't want to be here anymore. He left and I was stupid enough to let him break my heart. I should've kept to myself. Charlie told me to keep my distance and I didn't want to listen. Now, I'm acting like I'm fucking dead. The full moon is tonight and I'm waiting for my father to call me.

"Bella, I've gotta run to the station real quick. I'll try to be back before nightfall. Stay inside and if I'm not back you know what to do. Love ya kiddo." Charlie says.

I groan because I hate chaining myself up and turning into a freak of fucking nature. My ringing phone brings me out of my musings.

"Hello?" I didn't look at the caller ID before answering.

"The full moon is tonight. How are you handling it?"

"How do you think I'm handling it, father?" I spat out.

"I see being with Charles hasn't helped your mood swings any has it, la mia amata figlia."(my lovely daughter.)

"No, it most certainly hasn't. Can I come home yet? Everything in this town stinks. I can't be here anymore. It's getting hard to do knowing I'll never see him again."

"Why must you be hung up on that silly nobody? Your Uncle and I will be there at the end of the week to get you. Can you hold out until then?"

"Zio Kol o zio Elia?" I ask getting giddy.(Uncle Kol or Uncle Elijah?)

"Kol. Elijah is a little busy at the moment with the doppleganger."

"Katherine è viva? Pensavo che non potessi usarla."(Katherine is alive? I thought you couldn't use her.)

"Katherine is a vampire, but I can use her. The doppleganger is her great granddaughter."

"When did you undagger Kol?"

"A few weeks ago. He's been asking for you. Is Charles home?"

"No, he had to go to the station. Something is happening in the woods around here. Missing hikers and bears as huge as a house."

"He left you home alone on the night of a full moon! Why in the hell would he do that?"

"Father, I can handle myself. He has to protect this town and by doing that he works more than most people."

"Well, we will see you at the end of the week. I've got to deal with a few things before heading that way. Sii al sicuro stasera caro. Ti voglio bene Isabella."(Be safe tonight dear. I love you Isabella.)

"Farà il padre. Dai il mio amore alla famiglia e ti amo più papà."(Will do father. Give my love to the family and I love you more daddy.)

We hang up and I look around. I was glad to be out of here soon. I have a few hours before nightfall so I turn on the radio. Queens Don't by RaeLynn was on and I smile. Turning it up I start singing in Italian.

"Non sono cresciuto in un castello

Sono cresciuto alla periferia della città

Nessun vestito con nappe d'oro

Gli anelli sulla mia mano sono tramandati

Ma troverò quello che ha bisogno di me, mi vede..."(lyrics to Queens Don't)

"Wow, I knew you could sing and I knew you could speak perfect Italian. I didn't know you could turn a country song into something I could actually listen to."

"Charlie!" I jump at his voice.

"Let's eat before we do this. I made a potion to help with the pain."

"Dad called earlier and said he and Kol would be here at the end of the week. I'll be going back with them."

"I am as well. Your father wants me to be close. I have already turned in my notice. I'm training a new Chief."

"Wow, well then I guess we both need to start packing. I'm actually excited to go home and be with family." I blurt out. "I'm so sorry Charlie."

"It's fine I know what you mean. You know I lost my daughter when she was really young and I miss her everyday. You actually remind me of her. We may not be blood but I do think of you as a niece."

"Thanks Charlie. Now let's eat. The moon is rising in an hour and I need to eat before doing this painful shit. I really hope this will be the last time I have to change on a full moon."

"So Kol is coming with your father?"

"Yeah. It was quite a shock to learn that my father undaggered him," I say.

Translations are done by Google translate.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Bella_**

Today's the day my father and Kol will be here and I couldn't be any happier. Charlie is packed and has the house sold. The new owners are coming today and moving it. It worked out perfectly since they'd be after we left.

"I think they're here," Charlie calls up to me.

I run down the stairs and look out the window. I watch as Kol gets out and I scream. I see Kol throw his head back in laughter and I run to the door. I yank it open and run out to my favorite Uncle.

"Isabella, è così bello vederti! Ero molto arrabbiato quando ho scoperto che non eri con tuo padre. Charlie how are you doing?"(Isabella, it's so good to see you! I was very upset when I found out you weren't with your father.)

"Zio Kol, sono così felice che tu sia qui! Non sono molto contento del padre per il fatto che mi ha mandato via. Volevo andare con lui. Perché ti ha esagerato dopo tutto questo tempo?" I ask.(Uncle Kol I'm so happy you're here! I'm not real happy with father because of the fact that he sent me away. I wanted to go with him. Why did he undagger you after all this time?)

"Sai, caro, è maleducato parlare così quando sono qui, se vuoi ricevere qualche risposta, chiedigli di andare via, Kol andrà a prendere le sue borse così possiamo tornare indietro, Finn dovrebbe essere lì presto con Sage. Charlie are you ready to go?" My father asks.(You know dear it's rude to talk like that when I'm standing right here. If you'd like any answers then ask away. Kol go get her bags so we can get back. Finn should be there soon with Sage.)

I look at my father then at Kol. I shake my head because it couldn't be possible. My father has been trying to rid himself of Sage, but now she's meeting with us. My father has undaggered Finn after all this time. It means everyone is finally together after all this time. I help Charlie with his bags and Kol tells him he can have the front. I shake my head because of course he was going to want to sit in the back and talk. He was my fun Uncle but if he knows exactly what happened between me and him then there's a chance he'll be daggered again. He shuts the trunk and opens the door for me. I get in behind my father and he reaches back squeezing my hand.

"Mia adorata figlia, sono così felice che tu stia finalmente tornando a casa. Bekah sarà estremamente felice. Ora siamo vicini alla rottura della maledizione, quindi dovrò chiederti di restare dentro la casa. Non voglio che tu ti faccia male a causa mia." He looks at me. (My beloved daughter, I am so happy that you are finally returning home. Bekah will be extremely happy. Now we're close to breaking the curse, so I'll have to ask you to stay inside the house. I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me.)

"Father, I wouldn't betray you. Is the entire family together now?"

"Yes, the family is together. Everyone will want to see you. Elijah especially wants to see you," he tells me.

I nod and smile because I couldn't wait to get home. I know it's a new town for me, but where my family is then it's home. I sit back and close my eyes wishing this trip would go by faster.

 **~**

It took two days to get here and I'm finally home. We pull up to a huge house and Kol chuckles when he sees my face. He smiles and opens the door helping me out. He opens Charlies door and Charlie looks at me.

"Kiddo, this place is huge," Charlie says laughing.

"I hear you Charlie. Father isn't know for small," I tell him looking at my father.

"Isa! Oh my God you're home!" Bekah comes running out of the house.

"Aunt Bekah! I've missed you!"

"Rebecca sono Finn, Elia e Saggio qui? Bella non ha ancora avuto la possibilità di incontrarla." He looks at her.(Rebekah are Finn, Elijah, and Sage here? Bella hasn't had the chance to meet her yet.)

"Elijah is inside with news about the doppelganger. Finn and Sage are on their way. Sage is going to love you, Bell. Lets get you inside and show you your room. After that I am going to order us some food so we can catch up," Bekah says pulling me inside.

"I'll be up later to talk to you Is," Kol says from behind us.

"We need to talk later as well, daughter."

"Yeah yeah, Charlie I'll check in with you tomorrow. See you guys later!"

Bekah pulls me up the stairs without letting me stop to see Elijah. She tells me he's in a bad mood and he could wait until tomorrow. I shake my head and tell her I wanted to see him.

"Zio Elia, va tutto bene? Zia Bekah ha detto che eri turbato." I ask walking into the den.(Uncle Elijah, is everything alright? Aunt Bekah said you were upset.)

"La mia nipote meravigliosamente bella. Non sapevo che fossi tornato. È passato troppo tempo da quando ti ho visto. Vieni qui piccolo per aver perso i tuoi famosi abbracci." He opens up his arms.(My wonderfully beautiful niece. I didn't know you were back. Its been far too long since I've seen you. Come here little one for I've missed your famous hugs.)

I run into his arms and he hugs me to him tightly. My Uncle Elijah and I got along a lot better than any others. I've gotten into arguments with everyone in the family, but Elijah.

"Uncle Elijah, I've missed you dearly. I will find you tomorrow as Bekah wants my attention tonight. I love you and please stay so we can visit. I'd hate to not see you after tonight," I tell him.

"I'm not going anywhere. We will have to catch up another time. Sleep well love," he says.

 _A/N: Its been a while I know, but I've had a bit of a rough time with this chapter. Up next will be Damon. Til next time..._


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damon

I'm getting tired of not being good enough. I'm tired of always fighting with Stefan. I'm tired of always being chosen second to him. As my father would say. Nessuno è buono come prima scelta. Non lasciarti mai scegliere secondo.(No one is as good as first choice. Never let yourself be chosen second.) I was never good enough for him so why should I be good for anyone else. My chirping phone brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hey where are you? Elijah was just here and he wants Elena to do the ceremony, but he has an elixir that will bring her back," Stefan's voice says through the speaker.

"I'll be used in the ritual so don't bother me. Seriously I'm out," I say hanging up.

I get to the Mikaelson's mansion and I've got a feeling that my life is going to change. I go up to the door and take a deep breath. I should've gone to get a drink before coming here. I raise my hand and knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I hear someone say.

A few moments later the door opens revealing a girl with dark blue-green eyes and dark brown-black hair. She opens the door far enough and stares at me before gasping.

"Apa! Nem mondtad, hogy az egyik Salvatore testvérem az én társam! Esküszöm, hogy meg fogok ölni!" She screams.(Father! You didn't tell me one of the Salvatore brothers is my mate! I swear to God I will kill you!)

"Lánya, hol tanultad a nyelvet? Mit is beszélsz? Mindkét Salvatore testvér mindent megtesz, hogy megvédje őt. Most ki van az ajtón?" I hear Klaus answer.(Daughter, where did you learn the language? Also what are you talking about? Both Salvatore brothers are doing everything they can do to protect her. Now who is at the door?)

"Come in," she tells.

I enter the house and the girl walks me into the dining room. Klaus stands and the girl tells him to sit his ass back down. I keep myself quiet, but on the inside I'm laughing my ass off. Klaus sits and I wonder who the chick is and where she's been the entire time.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asks.

"How was I supposed to know? Why couldn't it be someone else? Anywho, what can I do for you Damon?"

"I want you to use me as the vampire for the ritual," I say.

The girl turns around and her eyes are completely white. I start backing up and Kol comes to stand between us. I wasn't sure what was going on or what was wrong with her.

"You may want to go to the sitting room," Klaus tells me.

"I'll show you the way, Mr. Salvatore," Elijah says.

I just stare at the girl who Kol is talking to. I wasn't sure why I couldn't move and why I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Elijah grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room.

Bella

When I open the door to see the eldest Salvatore brother standing there I couldn't help, but stare at him. He was gorgeous and when I looked into his eyes I knew he was my mate. I yelled at my father in his native tounge and he wonders where I learned it from. I invite him in and lead him to the dining room. My dad stands and I tell him to sit his ass back down there in the chair. He sits and I sigh looking at him.

"When were you going to tell me?" I ask.

"How was I supposed to know? Why couldn't it be someone else. Anywho, what can I do for you Damon?"

"I want you to use me as the vampire for the ritual," Damon says.

I turn around and I know my eyes are either completely black, yellow, or white. He starts backing up and Kol is standing between us. I hear my dad telling him he may want to go to the other room, but I'm willing him not to move. Elijah comes up to him and tells him he'll show him the way, but Damon doesn't move. Elijah drags him by the arm and moves him to the other room.

"Iz, eu sei que você está no comando agora, mas você realmente precisa deixar Isabella voltar. Esse homem é seu companheiro e você não quer machucá-lo. Ninguém vai usá-lo para o ritual porque estamos usando outra pessoa," Kol says to me.(Iz, I know you're in charge right now, but you really need to let Isabella come back. That man is your mate and you don't want to hurt him. No one is going to use him for the ritual because we are using someone else.)

My eyes are white then. Peachy the Fae side is out. Iz, is my lovely fae side and when she comes out things usually don't work out. The only language she'll speak is Portuguese. Since Kol is the only one then he usually calms me down. Isa, she would be the vampire side of me and she could rival my dad sometimes. She's worse than the Ripper and you wouldn't believe who it is. None other than Stefan Salvatore. Izzy, is the wolf side and she's a bitch. She's not friendly and would rather tear you apart and ask questions later. I know Kol is waiting for me to respond, but I turn to see my dad sitting in the chair. I glare at him and he starts to stand up.

"Sente-se a porra do pai! Eu não terminei com você!" I growl.

"She says sit the fuck back down father! I'm not finished with you!" Kol translates.

"Ask her what I've done. I never got the chance to answer him and I was going to tell him that Katherine is being used."

"Ele quer saber o que ele fez? Ele nunca teve a chance de responder e ele ia dizer a ele que estava usando Katherine para o ritual."

"What did you say?"

"He wants to know what did he do? He never got the chance to answer him and he was going to tell him that he's using Katherine for the ritual." Kol looks at him.

A/N: Hi again! Hope you guys enjoy! All translations are from Google Translate. Let me know what you think. Til next time...


End file.
